Season 5's Finale Re-done
by ejay123
Summary: A one-shot to sum up everything in a way that brings Delena back together. A sweet, short story of love and sacrifice and last words. Review, please.


Damon's POV

I finally reached Bonnie. Silent tears streamed down her face and blood spilled from her nose. She could not hold on much longer.

"Damon? Hurry, come here," She moved her arms in a gesture, her hair flying wildly and the storm striking down from the clouds.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" I shout into the loud wind. She opens her eyes and she shakes her head.

"It doesn't matter." She whispers. "You and Elena are matter. Together, you matter. I love Jeremy and I love Caroline and I love Elena and I love being…alive…but I need to do this. For love, because my best friend is my sister and I would do anything for her. I would go anywhere, be anyone. For the universe, to prove that they can't mess with people's feelings and they can't force two people together. And for you Damon. As long as I've known you I've disliked you. You were unhappy, cruel and selfish. Everything Elena isn't. But when you are with her, when you are simply in a room with her – everything is different. You watch her with adoration, with soul crushing, mind exploding, and heart overflowing love. You kiss her like every second you kiss is a second wasted, a second you can never get back. You are in her arms, you complete her, fit her, challenge her, tease her…" She pauses and lets out a massive smile that stretches across her face. "Take my arms, Damon, and go be with your soulmate. Go be with your true love, your one and only. Prove everyone and everything wrong. Be happy." Tears well in my eyes as I grasp onto her shoulders, white flashes and winds sending me flying, dizzily.

I wake with a start on the hard ground.

"Damon?" Stefan bends over me and smiles with relief. "Brother," He embraces me and we stay like that for a while, in appreciation of each other's company.

As soon as we have released each other I see the brown curls of her. I run to her, at full speed, taking her up in my arms and spinning her around.

"Elena," I whisper into her hair. Tears slide down my cheeks.

"I am never ever letting you go," She whispers firmly as I hold her waist and look down at her beautiful self. Her beauty – inside and out – shines through. I swallow and give the news I dreaded to give her. I didn't want to see her break.

"Bonnie didn't make it back," The words carry in the wind. Elena's eyes widen and she sobs suddenly.

"She did it for you, for us." She says, realizing her best friend's sacrifice. I nodded and hold her face, cupped in my arms.

"I want to ask you something. I know we are vampires and we are eternal and I plan on spending every century, every millennium curled up by your side. But, before that, when you were a human – you wanted more. You wanted that piece of paper, that ceremony, that walking down the aisle. And I am going to give you all that." Elena gasps and wipes the tears from her face. I slowly bend down onto the ground, onto one knee.

"I've been carrying this little black box around for a while now. I know Bonnie is watching over us, clapping her hands and cheering us on. It seems like a perfect place as any. Elena Gilbert, you took my heart on the side of the road as you waited for your parents to pick you up. You took my heart when I tried to compel you to kiss me and you slapped the hell out of me. You took my heart when you danced at that 50's dance. You had so many worries, so many stresses, so many problems to deal with and yet you danced like there was no tomorrow with your underwater dance moves, your spins and the shaking of the hips. For you Elena, took my heart. And you've held it every second since. Without further ado, will you, Elena Gilbert, make me the happiest vampire alive and do my the honour of marr-"

"Yes!" She laughs and pulls me up, kissing me deeply. She slips the diamond crusted ring onto her finger and she smiles. The beautiful smile that warms me from tip to toe.

Things do go wrong. People do wrong and mistakes, arguments, slip ups – they happen. But life is incredible. From the small acts of breakfast in bed and picnics in the park to the large acts of sacrificing your own life for the love of two people – life is incredible. It is filled with hurt and emotion and love. It is filled with good and bad. But sometimes you have to fill it with yourselves and your desires and dreams and devotions. We wed three weeks later. By a lake, like she always dreamed. Alaric walked her down the aisle in a floor length strapless billowy dress with daisies strung in her brunette curls. Stefan stood beside me, best man and brother and he had smiled proudly, wishing only the best for the newest member of the Salvatore family. Caroline danced and joked as maid of honour, lightening up every dark conversation. And I, well I had stood on the small platform, looking at the girl of my dreams, the love of my life and wondered how the hell I had gotten so unbelievably lucky.

* * *

**Please Review**


End file.
